hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of Hunter × Hunter, starting from the past and heading towards the present storyline. Part of the information is unreliable, has been or may in the future be subjected to retcons. As is the case for the year the series is set in, in the event of contradictory information, the most recent version is taken to overwrite the other. Based on estimations that may or may not be correct Retconned out of canon Dubious canonicity (Databook or conflicting information) Before January 1st, 1999 Over 500 years ago (circa 1500) * Meteor City is purportedly foundedHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 by a dictator who wants to partition the human race.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 About 300 years ago (circa 1700) * Don Freecss travels to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 * Wooden vaults are used by rich individuals to evade taxes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 86 Over 200 years ago (before 1800) * The V5 sign a treaty forbidding travel to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Between 120 and 110 years ago (between 1879 and 1889) * Isaac Netero is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 265 * Maha Zoldyck is born. Around 100 years ago (circa 1899) * Benny Delon is active as a serial killer and blacksmith.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 85 98 years ago (1901) * Maha Zoldyck is born.Hunter × Hunter: Hunters Association Official World and Character Guide 68 or 67 years ago (1931 or 1932) * Zeno Zoldyck is born. At least 64 years ago (before 1945) * Winter: Netero retreats to the mountains and expresses his gratitude with 10,000 punches a day. At least 62 years ago (before 1947) * Netero completes the cycle before the sun sets. At least 60 years ago (before 1949) * Netero completes the cycle in under one hour. 58 or 57 years ago (1941 or 1942) * Biscuit Krueger is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 Nearly 50 years ago (after 1949) * Beyond journeys to the Dark Continent and brings back the Zobae Disease.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 47 or 46 years ago (1952 or 1953) * Silva Zoldyck is born. At least 45 years ago (before 1954) * Tonpa is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 43 or 42 years ago (1956 or 1957) * Kikyo Zoldyck is born. At least 42 years ago (before 1957) * Gyro is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 40 years ago (1959) * Biscuit starts training in Nen. At least 35 years ago (1964) * Tonpa attempts his first Hunter Exam at the age of 10. At least 33 years ago (1966) * Netero is elected Chairman of the Hunter Association. 32 years ago (1967) * Ging Freecss is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 At least 30 years ago ( before 1969) * Gyro kills his father and leaves the construction camp. 29 years ago, 1970 * Kakin shifts from social imperialism to parliamentary democracy during "The Most Silent Revolution in History".30 years before August 2000 (see Chapter 340). * Ming Jol-ik secretly retires, leaving a figurehead to rule in his stead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 31530 years before August 2000 (see Chapter 315). * September 8th: Nobunaga Hazama is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 28 or 27 years ago (1971 or 1972) * Shoot McMahon is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 27 or 26 years ago (1972 or 1973) * Chrollo Lucilfer is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 25 or 24 years ago (1974 or 1975) * Illumi Zoldyck is born. 23 years ago (1976) * Mito Freecss is born. 22 or 21 years ago (1977 or 1978) * Palm Siberia is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 At least 21 years ago (before 1978) * Gyro establishes NGL . 21 years ago (1978) * Ging leaves Whale Island. Shortly afterwards, Mito’s parents die. 20 years ago (1979) * January: The 267th Hunter Exam takes place and is passed by Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 * Zebro is hired as the Zoldyck Family’s groundskeeper.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39Hunter × Hunter - Volume, Chapter 41 20 or 19 years ago (1978 or 1979) * Milluki Zoldyck is born. 19 years ago (1980) * March 3rd: Leorio Paradinight is born. * Tsezguerra, Barry, Kess and Rodriot begin to work together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 * Ging begins to study archeologists’ websites and blogs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 19 or 18 years ago (1980 or 1981) * Hanzo is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 34 18 or 17 years ago (1981 or 1982) * Milluki Zoldyck is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 * Neon Nostrade is born. 17 years ago (1982) * April 4th: Kurapika is born. * Ging sets up a nonprofit corporation to repair and research an ancient royal burying ground. Around 13 years ago (circa 1986) * Canary is born. At least 12 years ago (before 1987) * NGL becomes a nation and Gyro its king. 12 years ago, 1987 * Three members of a TV crew attempt to shoot a documentary in NGL and are arrested.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 * Ging and his friends create Greed Island. * May 5th: Gon Freecss is born. * July 7th: Killua Zoldyck is born. Over 11 years ago (before 1988) * Battera’s lover falls into a coma after an accident. Around 11 years ago (circa 1988) * Ging takes Gon to Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 * Ging encounters the Captain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 * Ging takes Gon to Whale Island. 11 years ago (1988) * Battera offers rewards for Greed Island cartridges. * Alluka Zoldyck is born. 10 years ago (1989) * Kalluto Zoldyck is born. * A tramp from Meteor City is arrested under false charges. * Mike becomes the Zoldyck Family’s watchdog. 9 years ago (1990) * Killua begins to train in tailing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 9 or 8 years ago (1990 or 1991) * Kurt is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 7 years ago (1992) * The tramp from Meteor City is revealed to be innocent, and his fellow citizens blow themselves up together with 31 people involved in his trial. * Milluki leaves the Zoldyck mansion for the last time in seven years.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 * Leorio has his first drink.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 6 years ago (1993) * Killua challenges the Heaven’s Arena for the first time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 * Two months later: Killua reaches the 150th floor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 Over 5 years ago (before 1994) * Chrollo founds the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 81 5 years ago (1994) * Between January and September 2nd: The Kurta Clan is exterminated by the Phantom Troupe. * Killua reaches the 199th floor of the Heaven’s Arena. * Genthru, Jispa, Kazsule and 7 others form an alliance to clear Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 5 or 4 years ago (1995) * Reina is born. 4 years ago (1995) * Kite heads to Whale Island to look for Ging and meets Gon, who tames Kon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 3 years ago (1996) * The 284th Hunter Exam takes place, and Pokkle fails during the 4th phase. * Around June: The Phantom Troupe gathers in its entirety for the last time in three years.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 * Seaquant hires 100 thugs to storm the Zoldyck mansion, but they are defeated by Canary. * Silva kills Phantom Troupe member #8.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 2 years ago (1997) * Hisoka Morow joins the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 * Hisoka "initiates" Kastro to Nen at the Heaven's Arena.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 52 * Kite and the Amateur Hunters are hired by Kakin to conduct a biological survey.Three years before March 2000 (see Chapter 186). * Pariston Hill is appointed Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 1 year ago (1998) * January: The 286th Hunter Exam takes place. Hisoka is disqualified after nearly killing Togari.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 19 * Muherr makes Golem’s acquaintance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347Three years before 2001 (see Chapter 347). At least 2 months ago (before October 1998) * Zushi becomes Wing’s pupil.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 Between December 27th and December 31st, 1998 * Gon catches the Master of the Swamp. * Mito signs Gon’s Hunter Exam application. From January 1st, 1999 References